Jugadas del destino
by Son Anne
Summary: Después de aquella temporada, Trunks supo que, tal vez, quizá, su esposa haya cambiado después de todo
1. Me caso

_Jugadas del  
destino_

* * *

Trunks Brief nunca tuvo secretos para su amigo y socio Son Goten. Trunks fue ese tipo de chico de clase alta y Goten el chico de clase media, que coincidieron en el mismo barrio, fueron al mismo instituto y acudieron juntos a la escuela de ingeniería.

Fueron hijos únicos y, con unos pocos años de diferencia, se quedaron sin padres y, al carecer de otros parientes, decidieron dejar la provincia rumbo a la ciudad Satán. Se hicieron ingenieros civiles y científicos, y juntos, tiempo después, tomaron un contrato y después otro. Al cabo de unos años, formaron la sociedad mercantil Briefson, S.A.

Su casa inmobiliaria y aparatos electrónicos, era la firma más acreditada de la ciudad muy importante. Llegaron a poseer una fortuna tan abundante que aseguraba su existencia de por vida.

Goten se casó con Paris Palace, una chica guapísima y, además, abogada. De momento, no tuvieron hijos y si bien vivían con desahogo, nunca hicieron alarde de su fortuna. Trunks vivía en el campo, a cinco kilómetros de la ciudad, porque le gustaba la naturaleza. Él mismo construyó su casa en ratos libres con el equipo de sus hombres y asesorado por el arquitecto de la empresa. Por el contrario, Goten y Paris vivían en el corazón de la ciudad.

Un día, Trunks se fue a la Capital del Este a supervisar una obra. Tenía entonces treinta años y estaba demasiado solo. Nunca había pensado en fiestas ni en amores, pero al regreso de su viaje le notificó a Goten:

—Me caso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

Goten se sorprendió tanto, que no podía abrir más sus ojos.

—En la Capital del Este asistí a un congreso, me pusieron al lado una azafata guapísima —sonrió de lado— y me he enamorado de ella. La semana próxima volveré a la Capital del Este y le pediré a Mai que se case conmigo…

—Así de repente… —se llevó una mano a la nuca sorprendido— ¿Y quién es ella?

—¿No te digo? Una azafata. No tiene familia. Es guapísima y escandalosamente joven, modosa y muy divertida. La mujer que yo necesito para alegrar mis días.

—¿Es todo lo que sabes de ella?

—Sé que carece de dinero, que estudió el bachillerato y tuvo que trabajar porque la tía que vivía con ella se murió. No necesito saber más. Ella tampoco sabe de mí. Nos hemos querido desde que nos vimos. Fue un flechazo. Me iré a la Capital del Este y volveré casado.

Esa noche, Goten parecía inquieto y se lo contó todo a su mujer. Paris le quitó importancia.

—Trunks es listo. ¿Por qué tus temores?

—Pues te diré. Trunks es buenazo, un hombre honrado y piensa que la vida está llena de mujeres honestas. Es el clásico hombre al que se le puede engañar.

—No seas pesimista, él ha tenido aventuras suficientes como para conocer a las mujeres.

—Ya veremos. Vendrá casado. Pero a mí esos matrimonios así, a la ligera, me dan cierto temor.

* * *

 _Mi fanfic es una pequeña adaptación. **  
**_ **Disclaimer: Historia original de Corín Tellado. Inolvidables historias de amor.**


	2. Otra oportunidad

Pero se casó y al mes regresó con Mai. De cabello negro, con unos ojos azules magníficos y un cuerpo escultural. Con una clase muy especial.

Fue simpática a la pareja amiga y, cuando se fue dando cuenta que su marido era una personalidad en la ciudad y además poseía una gran fortuna, empezó a cambiar cosas en la casa, a comprar vestidos de diseñador y a pasarse el día descansando para arrastrar a Trunks en las noches a las fiestas.

La vida de Trunks dio un vuelco de mil grados y lo dio conforme porque estaba loco por su mujer. En seguida supo que iba a ser padre y a Mai el asunto no debió causarle ningún placer porque empezó a renegar de todo y a comportarse frívolamente.

—Pienso que me he equivocado, Goten —decía Trunks, apagado —. No soy nada feliz. Mai no quiere salir en el día porque se aburre y me saca de casa en las noches cuando yo estoy que no me aguanto.

—Ánimo, Trunks, tú siempre fuiste enérgico, pórtate como tal.

—Con Mai las razones no existen. Me tomó la delantera y me domina. Estoy loco por ella, pese a todo. Reconozco que me he equivocado en cuanto a su carácter, pero sigo enamorado.

Dio un respiro profundo.

—Lo mejor es decirle que la necesitas en la oficina.

—Ya recurrí a eso y encima le dije que si no le gustaba el hogar, le pagaría un buen sueldo si se venía a trabajar a la sede, y dijo que no, que ella se había casado para vivir bien.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Primero que ella tenga el hijo y después le daré un año de prueba. Si no cambia, se termina todo —dijo con una mirada seria.

Son Goten se alarmó. Conocía a Trunks y sabía que era capaz de echar de casa a su mujer, quedarse con el niño y, además, divorciarse.

Nació Keanu un buen día, le empezaron a llamar Kea ( _kia_ ), y Mai con su hijo regresó a casa. Pero a los cinco días dijo que deseaba salir.

—¿Y Kea?

—Que lo cuide Josefina.

—Vamos a ver, Mai. El niño tiene cinco días y le das biberón. Es decir, se lo da Josefina, porque ni siquiera lo quieres en tu alcoba en la noche y Josefina se ocupa de él. ¿Es que no quieres a tu hijo?

La agarro suavemente de los hombros.

—Tuve el hijo porque tú te has empeñado —se deshizo del agarre despacio —. Así que no tengo deseo alguno de destrozar mis senos por darle alimento ni dejar de dormir por arrullarlo en la noche.

Mai, por lo visto, pensaba seguir haciendo su vida muy al margen de ser madre. La cosa se puso muy fea y Trunks ocupó su lugar de hombre enérgico.

—Mai, vamos a hablar. Las cosas se ponen cada día peor. Haz el favor de sentarte y escucharme.

—Tú dirás, dijo sentándose.

—No cuidas de tu hijo —Trunks se empezó a mover un lado a otro —, no te ocupas de la casa, Josefina carga con todo y tú con dormir y salir de compras tienes más que suficiente. Y cuando se es madre, las responsabilidades son otras, dijo enfrentándola con la mirada.

—No sé qué más se puede pedir de una esposa. Soy leal, me gusta la vida cómoda y tú me la puedes pagar. ¿Para qué me voy a preocupar de otras cosas que no sea yo misma?

—¿Y tu hijo? Lo has tenido tú.

—¿Y te parece poco? Yo cargué con él nueve meses.

—Es decir que ni el bebé te hace pensar que estás actuando mal.

—¿Yo, mal?

Trunks se quedo incrédulo.

—Mai, cuando uno se casa, se ocupa del hogar. Si por ti fuera, yo volvería del trabajo y aquí no se comería. Tú seguirías durmiendo.

—Es lo lógico. He trabajado duro entre tanto no te conocí. Yo me casé contigo y te quise lo suficiente para no preguntarte si tenías dinero. Pero en vista de que lo tienes, dame todas las comodidades. Yo no pienso cambiar para nada —se cruzo de piernas.

—Tendrás que cambiar o tendré que decirte que te marches.

Mai lo miro sorprendido, y rápidamente se levanto acercándose a él.

—¡Pero tú me amas!

Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás.

—El amor se acaba, y la paciencia antes. Así que cambias o…

* * *

Cambió algo, muy poco. Al mes, volvió a ser como era. Trunks se lamentaba con su amigo Goten.

—Goten, esto está mal. Sigue sin preocuparse de Kea, duerme como una marmota, pero nadie más ligero que ella cuando llega la noche. Y si me niego, sale sola. No parece sorprenderte…

—Es que no me sorprende porque el otro día nos la encontramos Paris y yo. Nos dijo que Kea tenía fiebre, y tú te habías quedado con él, porque ella a cierta hora no soportaba la casa.

—¿Y estaba sola?

—Sí. Dijo que se iba al cine.

—Pues eso sucede todos los días —se paso la mano por los cabellos.

—¿Y tu relación íntima con ella?

—No existe. Lo nuestro va camino de una ruptura fulminante. Le voy a dar un dinero y que se vaya. Ahora ya no me pide ni que salga con ella. Lo hace sola. Se va en el auto que le regalé y, si te digo la verdad, no sé dónde se mete.

—Es una lástima que llegues a tales conclusiones.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —se recargo en el asiento y cerró los ojos— Soy tolerante. Pero cualquiera en mi lugar se hubiera cansado antes.

—Es muy joven, Trunks. Tal vez con el tiempo…

Trunks estaba cansado. Así que se alzó de hombros y dejó de hablar del asunto. Pero dos semanas después sí habló, y es que además se presentó en el despacho de su amigo con un papel.

—Lee esto, Goten.

—Demonios, qué cara de muerto tienes, Trunks —lo miraba sorprendido.

—Se ha ido, mira lo que dice.

Goten, con mucho asombro, leyó en voz alta. "Me voy una temporada, Trunks. Así que si tú estás cansado de mí, yo también lo estoy de ti. De mi hijo no me preocupo porque sé que te preocuparás tú. Pero volveré, ¿eh? Pienso meditar y ya te tendré al corriente de lo que decida. Espero que lo comprendas. Eres un hombre muy monótono y yo nací para una vida más movida y entre estar sola contigo a estar sola, prefiero lo último. De todos modos, no pongas en marcha el divorcio, pero si te pido que me mandes dinero al banco que te indico más abajo. Mai".

—Caramba con Mai… Tú no eres monótono. ¿Y si vuelve?

—Será para firmar documentos. Le entregaré una pequeña fortuna, me dará la separación y luego el divorcio y yo me quedaré solo con mi hijo el resto de mi vida. Más matrimonios, no.

La vida de Trunks era una verdadera monotonía. Pero sucedió algo imprevisto.

Cuando el niño tenía un año, Trunks entró de nuevo en el despacho de su socio y le puso una carta delante.

—Lee, Goten.

—Pero, ¿de qué se trata?

—Tú lee y después lo discutimos.

Y Goten comenzó a leer.

"Querido Trunks: en vista de que me sigues enviando dinero, considero que eres un hombre honrado y cabal. Deseo probar de nuevo y, además, seré diferente. Me adaptaré a ti y volveré a casa contigo y con mi hijo. No como antes, por supuesto, porque deseo probar a ser una esposa decente, cuidadosa y lo mejor que pueda. He llegado a la conclusión de que la soledad no me va nada bien. Y me gusta menos que tu compañía. Como he vendido el auto, ve a esperarme al aeropuerto mañana. Llegaré a las nueve. Si no estás ahí, entenderé que no quieres saber nada y entonces me quedaré allí esperando el siguiente vuelo que salga hacia la Capital del Este. Piénsalo bien. Mai".

—Vaya, vaya —levantaba Goten la cabeza —. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

—No lo sé. Por eso he venido a conversarlo contigo.

—Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie si confías en su cambio.

—Nunca dijo que iba a cambiar. Estaba conforme como era. De modo que si ahora dice que intentará cambiar…

—¿Tú la amas aún, Trunks?

—Es la madre de mi hijo. Una joven sin sentido común, pero si empieza a tenerlo ahora… pienso que debo darle otra oportunidad.

Y como Goten no decía nada porque estaba leyendo la carta otra vez, Trunks añadió con acento preocupado.

—No haré el amor con ella mientras no esté seguro de su cambio. Goten, pondré todo lo que esté de mi parte, pero no puedo esperar y no espero que de una mujer tan insensible aparezca ahora una mujer distinta. Una mujer emotiva y responsable.

—Si dice que vuelve cambiada, así será Trunks.

—Iré a esperarla y allí mismo le diré unas cuantas cosas.

—Si le has mandado dinero, ¿por qué vendió el auto?

—Porque Mai tiene un agujero en la mano. He pagado facturas suyas después de irse, como para que con ese dinero cualquier persona se comprara un apartamento. En dos años que estuve casado con ella, he gastado más que en diez solo.

Trunks recogió la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo y se fue. Eso sí, con el firme propósito de ir a buscar a su mujer al día siguiente.


End file.
